


IDK (I can't title things, sorry)

by drnkallie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drnkallie/pseuds/drnkallie
Summary: You finished track practice and for the first time in a while you're free so what else are you going to do other than spend time with your favourite volleyball player, Ushijima Wakatoshi, but what will his team say when they find out Ushijima has been hanging out with a girl!
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 73





	IDK (I can't title things, sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this is my first fanfiction since I was like ten (those don't count) I hope it is well received. I found that I focused a lot of this on the teams reaction more so than the actual relationship, but I still hope it's enjoyable. Besides I personally like reading the thoughts/reactions of the pairings friends when the two finally get together or show pda, but maybe that's just me.

“Waka-kun!” yelled a very familiar voice. Ushijima and his team were cleaning up the gym after winning a practice match against Aoba Johsai (again) when you came running into the gym yelling for his attention, which you quickly got along with the rest of his team’s.

“Yes, y/n.” he answers your calls with his forever blank face.  


“I just finished track practice” you said as you motioned to your duffel bag resting your hip “and saw you were still here so I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?” you finished. You really wanted Ushijima to come over, you’ve both been very busy recently, therefore there’s been no time for the two of you to hang out. So, now that you had the time you really hoped Ushijima had some too. It didn’t help that you recently came to the realization that you’ve developed feelings for your childhood friend. You weren’t quite sure what you were gong to do with these feelings yet, but you figured spending a bit more time with the star volleyball player couldn’t hurt.  


“Okay, I’ll meet you outside.”

“Alright!” you say to Ushijima is a singsong voice before turning to his team to say a quick ‘bye’, which got you a few murmurs of ‘goodnight’ and ‘goodbye’ in response. 

You wave one last time before leaving to the front of the school to wait for Ushijima.

* * *

Ushijima, while not outwardly showing it was thrilled. Around school Ushijima is not known for much more than being an absolute monster in the volleyball world and relatively studious, even when asking his friends few of them other than Tendou could tell you much about his likes aside from volleyball and maybe jogging, but talking or rather just being in the presence of y/n was one of his favourite things. He thought y/n was very pleasant to be around, she always made delicious sweets, she has a soothing voice and she didn’t always feel the need to fill the silence. So, yes Ushijima Wakatoshi was looking forward to going over to your home tonight.

“Who was that Waka-kun?” Tendou questioned mocking the nickname y/n called him. “I didn’t know you’re so close to someone outside of the team.” Tendou continued.

“I did not feel the need to inform you.” Ushijima said as he turned to continue cleaning the gym. “Well as your best friend you have to tell me all about whatever girls you’re interested in” Tendou whined. “I’m also a bit curious Ushijima-san, you rarely interact with anyone outside of the team and school faculty.” Goshiki piped up earning a few nods of agreement from the rest of the team.

“C’mon Ushiwaka tell us about her, when did you meet, what’s she like, can she cook, does she read Shonen Ju-?” Tendou started to question Ushijima before being cut off by Semi with a small glare, “How about you let Ushijima-san answer the questions.” the team turned their heads back to Ushijima.  


“Mine and y/n’s families have been close since before either of us had been born, it is expected that we marry one another. She’s thoughtful and an excellent cook.” Ushijima answered the questions quietly.

That wasn’t what shocked his team though, Ushijima has always been a quiet person, what shocked the team was the blush that quickly covered his face. “Oh my god! Ushiwaka you like her, you love her!” Tendou teased, this was an absolute joy for Tendou considering Ushijima had never shown the slightest bit of an interest in a girl before this, Tendou might have thought Ushijima to be gay, but he had never shown interest in boys either.

“Okay, okay we’ll clean up go see your girlfriend, she’s waiting for you.” Tendou exclaimed while trying to usher Ushijima out the door of course he was hardly able to move Ushijima from his original spot.   


“y/n is not my girlfriend.” Ushijima replied stoically, blush still on his face. “but you didn’t deny loving her!” said Semi joining in on the rare teasing of Ushijima.  


At this Ushijima turned around, entire face red and said “I will be leaving now, good night.” The laughs of an entire volleyball team would be heard by the entire school if it was not after hours.

* * *

“I’m ready to go” you heard, knowing exactly who it was before you turned around to him. With a lopsided smile across your face you met eyes with him before saying, “Well let’s go!”


End file.
